Out of the Darkness
by Trephinia Cealyn
Summary: [completed] The children (Flute, Talon, Tom, Lily, Kalten, and Ceclia) of Draco, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Landrak, and Talia are all in their first year. It is recommended to read the Evie series first.
1. Diagon Alley

Out of the Darkness

By Trephinia Cealyn

Chapter 1 | Diagon Alley

'…and as the silver blade plunged into her heart he screamed out her name in his sleep…and as the light enclosed her body he reached out and brushed her fingertips…he screamed again and pulled her towards him away from the darkness…and she fell from her arms and into the pits of darkness…'' 

          "Father," Flute whispered poking Draco's shoulder, "excuse me sir, not to bother you or anything but you really have to wake up."

          Draco rolled over into his pillow, "Go away," he mumbled.

          Flute straightened, "Today is the 16th of August." She announced in her most business like manner.

          "So?" Draco mumbled again.

          Flute poked him again, "Pay attention," she cleared her throat, "Today is August 16th and if you were paying any attention to what I have been screaming all this month then you would know that today is the day that we go to meet Tom at Diagon Alley."

          "I'll be downstairs in five minutes." Draco said without moving. Flute nodded smiling and left. She turned to Talon who had been listening at the keyhole, "I hate you." She stomped off down the hall.

          "Hey you lost and I won." Talon said simply.

          "You cheated that automatically disqualifies you," Flute said.

          Talon shrugged, "I wasn't the one who wanted to go so badly, it would have been fine with me to go tommorow or the day after."

          "Don't lie to me I'm your twin I know when your lying," Flute smugly said.

          Talon narrowed his eyes, "Damn those squirrels they always get me!"

          "What was that?" Flute asked.

          "Are you children ready?" Draco asked appearing suddenly in front of them. 

          Flute looked up at him smiling sweetly, "Of course not father," not at all surprised at his random appearance in front of her. 

          "Let's go," Draco swept off down the hall his robes billowing out dramatically behind him.

          "Yes sir," Flute said saluting him.

          Draco glared at her and threw the Floo Powder into the fire, "Diagon Alley."

          Flute and Talon followed him and knocked him over as they fell into Diagon Alley. 

          "Get off me!" Draco yelled at them, "Stupid children!"

          Flute stares up at him eyes filling with fake tears, "I'm sorry."

          "Stop your crying!" Draco Said patting her awkwardly on the head, "Let's go to… Gringotts you need money."

          "Yes, yes let's go," Talon said quickly before there was another 'argument' in the street. Draco led them into Gringotts shoved his way through the line and tapped the first goblin he saw on the shoulder.

          "Excuse me sir but you have to wait in line," the goblin said in huffy tone.

          Draco gave the goblin an evil look and said, "Does the name Malfoy mean anything to you?"

          "Oh yes sir it means a great deal," the goblin said hurriedly, "Right this way sir." Draco hopped into the cart. Flute and Talon followed squishing themselves into the tiny cart. "Vault number," the goblin squeaked.

          "666, and I need to open two new vaults for my children here," Draco said nodding to Flute and Talon.

          "Yes sir," the goblin stopped at Draco's vault. The goblin opened it up and stepped back so Draco could get by. 

          "Alright now Flute can have that vault down there a ways, that was my grandmothers vault… she won't mind and Talon can have my old vault." Draco said he handed them both keys. "For now though since I don't have all that much time you can take these bags of money." He dropped about a 10-pound sac into each of their arms, "and have fun!"

          "Dad this is enough to buy a house!" Talon said on the ride back to the surface.

          Draco puzzled over this statement and said, "Well… don't! Now I'll be in Knockturn Alley. You are NOT allowed in there. Understand?" Talon and Flute nodded, "Run along now shoo," Draco said being suspiciously nice. "I'll catch up to you later."

          "Come on," Flute said grabbing Talon's hand and pulling him into Flourish and Blotts, "we have to find Tom!"

          "Flute do you realize what we could do with all this money!?" Talon said excitedly.

          Flute rolled her eyes and dragged him through the bookstore. "Ah-hah! Trying to hide from us eh Tom?"

          "Flute! Talon!" Tom said not turning around. "Hold on just a second I'm looking for something…" He scanned the shelves and pulled out a book near the bottom, "Alright, we can go."

          "No we can't," Flute interjected, "Talon and I have to get our books."

          "Already got them," Tom said nodding to his bags, "You owe me…"

          Flute dipped her hand into her sack and pulled out a lot of galleons, "There that should be enough for Talon and I."

          "And the rest of China! Where'd you get all that money?" Tom said counting the galleons.

          "We are Malfoys aren't we?" Talon said slipping in a sneer. 

          Flute grabbed their hands and pulled them out of the shop.

          "Hey! You made me drop some…" Tom protested.

          Flute laughed and gave him another generous handful, "Would you like anything else?"

          "No, I'm fine thanks." Tom said smiling back at them. "Where to next?"

          "I need to get robes," Flute said dragging them into Madame Malkins.

          Talon sat on a chair by the fitting stool, "You already have robes."

          "I need new ones," Flute said haughtily. She rang the bell and Madame Malkin rushed in. 

          She smiled at Flute, "Hello dear, first year? We'll you'll need the usual black robes."  

          "I also need dress robes," Flute said setting a few galleons on the counter she turned back to Tom and Talon, "Maybe you two should wait outside. I'll meet you at Ollivanders."

          "Okay hop up on the stool," Madame Malkin said she started measuring and then turned around to get some fabrics. The measuring tape dropped to the floor and Flute waited impatiently, "A nice gray color to bring out your eyes," Madame Malkin mused to herself, "maybe a silver for your hair." She swished her wand and pieces of fabric flung themselves onto Flute. "Yes that's just perfect!" Madame Malkin clapped her hands. "Go on look in the mirror."

          Flute stepped in front of the mirror and gasped. The dress was a deep crimson red with long bell sleeves, a tiny v-neck and thin cords criss-crossing to tie the back together. The robes to go over it were black with a hood and a silver chain. Madame Malkin had placed the Malfoy shield to hold the chain in place. Flute smiled at her reflection. "I love it!"

          "Well dear everything seems to be in order. Here are your school robes. Your dress robes." Madame Malkin said after they had taken the final measurements. 

          Flute grabbed the packages and ran to Ollivanders. She ducked as lighting bolts issued out of Tom's wand. "Very odd," said an old man with penetrating eyes.

          "Oh hey Flute," Talon said. Flute waved at him and waited for Tom to finish paying for his wand.

          The old man peered into Flute's gray eyes and said, "Twins! Wonderful! This should be easy!" He rummaged through a few boxes and pulled out one identical to Talon's. "Here try this." Flute held out the wand and flicked it with her wrist a few sparks emmited from the end, "Yes, yes, oak unicorn hair, perfect," he mused to himself, "12 galleons." Flute payed him and then they left heading for the Magical Menagerie. 

          "I want kitten," Flute dumped her bags in Talon's arms and ran off to the far side of the shop where cats lounged idly in cages. She scanned the racks and rows of caged cats looking for just the right one. 

          "Going to get a black cat?" Tom asked leaning on one of the cages. Flute pulled out a snowy white kitten from one of the cages.

          "They're too overrated." She told him. The white cat had the most gorgeous blue eyes and a tiny pink nose. It was a long haired cat and it fit in the palm of Flute's hand, "It must be the runt of the litter." She skipped over to Talon and held the cat inches from his face, "Do you like it?" 

"It's too small," Talon said. The cat snarled at him and slashed his face with one of his front paws.

          Flute pulled the cat away and cuddled it, "You scared him!" She accused Talon. "I think I'll get him." She ran over to the counter and paid the witch. "Where are we going next?" She asked Tom and Talon. Talon had four identical slash marks across his face and was busy holding part of his robes up against it to stop the bleeding. 

          "Well Tom got an owl from his dad, and I don't really want a pet…" Talon started to say.

          "You have to get a pet!" Flute interrupted, "A nice kitten."

          "No, no, not a kitten, no uh," Talon thought about it for a moment, "I'll get an owl." 

          "Fine," Flute said as they stepped out of the shop.

          "There you are," said Draco rushing towards them, "so what did you buy?"

          Flute held out her cat, "It's name is Siren Crete Halomika Misra Odin Olantra, you can call him Schmoo." 

          "That's a very nice name," Draco said rubbing the cats head absentmindedly and continuing from where he left off, "we had best get going. Talon I bought you an eagle owl." Talon grinned at him, "Nice to see you Tom. Let's go children." Draco led them off with Flute snuggling the kitten. Talon carrying all of the packages and Draco carrying a small slender box, Tom shrugged and left to find his parents. __


	2. The Other Malfoy

Out of the Darkness

By Trephinia Cealyn

Chapter 2 | The Other Malfoy

**_'…the world is falling apart…dragging all of us down deeper…'_**

****

          Tom sat in an empty compartment and pulled out one of his school books preparing himself to wait for Talon and Flute. He didn't have to long to wait because not to soon after he read the title of his book Flute sat across from him and Talon sat next to her. They both looked in a very sour mood and Flute was whispering to her kitten. 

          "What's wrong?" Tom asked setting his book aside and focusing his attention on the twins. 

          Flute glanced up at him. Her eyes were puffy and red. Tom knew she had been crying and without even asking he knew why. Tom looked away and picked his book back up.

          "He fell asleep," Talon said quietly, "we almost missed the train."

"He promised he would take us." Flute added, "Promised!"

          Tom sighed and put his book back down again. Flute had buried her face in the cat's fur and was sniffling. Talon wouldn't even look at him. Tom shook his head sadly.

          "Maybe he stayed up working to late," Tom said trying to ease the tension a little bit. This comment set off something in Flute because she stood up and almost dropped her kitten.

          "He stayed up to late alright," Flute said harshly as if accusing Tom, "Stayed up to late thinking about mom. I don't even know her and she's ruining my life! He promised to take us! Said he wouldn't miss it for the world! He didn't miss it for the world either! He missed it for her! If she loved us so fucking much then why'd she go off and have herself killed? Why'd she have to die?"

          Tom didn't trust himself to say anything. Flute was obviously not done ranting but she sat back down and looked out the window refusing to move a muscle. Tom glanced over at Talon. He hadn't moved either.

          Suddenly and without warning Kalten and Lily stormed in. Tom-for the first time in his life-was very glad to be a triplet. Kalten squeezed himself in between Flute and Talon who had suddenly recovered and were smiling happily. Lily sat herself next to Tom. As they moved out of the doorway Tom spotted Cecilia and moved over so she had a spot to sit in.

          "So what house do you guys want to get sorted in?" Flute said in a happy voice. She had the three fooled. Her face was still red but they didn't seem to notice.

          "Gryffindor," Kalten said immediately. Tom snorted. Kalten glared at him.

          "Ravenclaw," Lily said after a moment's hesitation. "I'm not brave or anything. I'm defiantly not cut out for Slytherin or Hufflepuff but I'm sort of smart."

          Flute shrugged and turned to Cecilia, "What about you?" Cecilia shrugged she wasn't much of a talker. Flute's eyes bore into for a moment and then giving up she turned to Tom, "Tom'll be in Slytherin I'm just sure of it. Father agrees with me. Isn't that right Talon?"  

          "Slytherin eh?" Kalten said grinning at Flute, "I don't think so, Tom isn't very clever." Tom had a strong urge to punch him. In fact he DID punch him. 

          Kalten rubbed his forearm where Tom had hit him and lunged for Tom. Tom dodged him and as Kalten passed him by he tripped him. Kalten's head slammed on the wood of the seat breaking his nose. 

          "Kalten!" Lily shouted as Kalten slumped onto the floor. Blood pooled around his nose. "Why'd you go and do that Tom?" She accused him. She turned Kalten around and held some tissues up to his nose. "Cecilia help me get him to the front." 

          The three left as quickly as they had come and the compartment went back to the state it had been in before. Quiet. Tom sat down and picked his book back up again. 

          "Good little Schmoo…" Flute crooned petting her kitten. Tom sighed and tried to read the Transfiguration book. "Tom?" Flute said hesitantly. She didn't want to disturb his reading.

          Tom looked over the top of his book at her, "What?" He snapped, immediately he regretted doing so because it looked like Flute wasn't going to talk to him. 

          "I'm sorry," she said after a few tense minutes, "I shouldn't have yelled at you. You didn't do anything wrong! You weren't asleep," she said the last bit rather spitefully.

          "I'm hungry," Talon said all of a sudden. Flute laughed and glanced over at Tom. Tom shrugged.

          "Dad said you could buy sweets and stuff somewhere," Tom said glad that things were back to normal. "A witch sells them, she comes around with a cart, and at least that's what he said."

          A smiling witch poked her head through the door, "Want anything off the cart dears?" Talon ran out into the corridor and came back with handfuls of candy.

          Talon threw a chocolate frog at Tom's head, "Here I can't eat them all."

          "Morgana!" Flute said holding the card in front of Schmoo's face, "Look Schmoo Morgana! Now if we give this to Uncle Ron he'll teach me how to ride a broomstick!"

          "Not fair," Talon said trying to make a grab for the card. He ended up narrowly missing Schmoo's unsheathed claw. "Uh, you can keep it Flute," Talon said retreating to the other side of the compartment. Flute grinned at him and put the card in one of her books. As a bookmark. Talon rolled his eyes.

          "I'm still betting you'll get into Slytherin!" Flute said to Tom peering over the top of the book, "Then you and me and Talon will all be in the same house!" Tom nodded and turned the page, "And I bet Cecilia will get into Slytherin too," Flute predicted with authority. She turned to Talon, "Although you might get into Hufflepuff."

          Talon glared at her and if it hadn't been for Schmoo they probably would have had a fight. "Yes I bet Talon will get in Hufflepuff," Tom said. Talon went to hit him but Tom held the book up in front of his face and Talon hit that instead.

          "Ow!" Talon said holding his hand, "I wasn't really going to hit you!" He lied.

          "The train's stopping!" Flute yelled and ran to the window, "The train's stopping! The train's stopping!" She picked up her book, her cat and her traveling bag and ran out into the corridor.

          "Wait for me!" Talon yelled racing after her. Tom grabbed a chocolate frog and ran out right behind Talon. 

          "First years," said a stern looking lady, "First years right this way!" She guided Tom, Talon, Flute, and Cecilia into a tiny looking rowboat. "First years!" She called again. After every first year was accounted for the boats took off speeding towards a looming castle in the distance.

          The witch stepped off her boat and it 'swam' away. The boats unloaded their passengers and the witch herded them up the stone steps and into the castle. Flute stood near Tom and Talon taking it all in. She knew it was just a hallway but Flute was absolutely amazed by it. Flute gasped as ghosts floated by chatting about the new first years.

          "Alright come on," the witch said sternly, she led them into a gigantic room, and placed an old tattered and worn hat on a stool. A tiny rip opened in the hat and it started to sing.

'Place me upon your head and you'll see I'm the smartest hat around I'll tell you the house your suited to be And that's where you'll be bound Whether it be Slytherin Clever, sly, and evilly inclined That's where you'll find your kin Hope you don't mind Or maybe it'll be Gryffindor Brave and bold, It won't be a chore That's where you'll grow old Hufflepuff where the loyal one's go If you're there you're sure to know Everyone's friendly, granted a bit slow And no doubt that comment will cause a great row 

_Ravenclaw's for the brightest_

_Smartest kids around_

_They're the nicest_

_They'll never frown,'_

          Flute stared at the hat and had a great urge to go first. She almost ran up and jammed it about her ears but didn't. Flute hardly paid attention as the witch called out names.

          "Black, Cecilia." Flute watched as her friend put on the hat. After a few minutes the rip opened up and the hat shouted Slytherin. Cecilia hopped off the stool and placed the hat gently upon it. Flute tuned out again and waited for her name to be called.

          "Malfoy, Flute." The witch said. Flute ran up to the stool and the hat barely touched her head as it screamed Slytherin. Flute giggled knowingly set the hat back down and ran over to the Slytherin table where a lot of the older years were cheering her over.

          Flute watched as Talon set the hat on his head and it sorted him quicker-if possible-than her into Slytherin. He sat next to her and they waited for Tom to get sorted Slytherin because it was just inconceivable for him to be any house besides Slytherin.

          The witch looked down at the parchment, up at Dumbledore and back down at the parchment, "Mal-Malfoy, Seymour," a black haired boy with empty brown eyes strolled up to the stool and repeated the same thing the other two had. Flute was about to protest as the other Malfoy walked by. Flute shrugged and dismissed him as a distant cousin.

          "Potter, Kalten," Kalten placed the hat on his head and it yelled Gryffindor.

          "Potter, Lily," Lily sat on the stool as the hat decided. It took a few minutes and then said Gryffindor. She smiled and practically skipped over to sit with her brother.

          "Potter, Thomas," Tom walked up to the stool slowly and placed the hat on his head.

          "**SLYTHERIN**."

          There was a momentary silence in the hall. No one clapped, and no one dared to breath. A Potter-a Slytherin? Preposterous! Then from the Slytherin table a solitary clap rang from Flute. Slowly the entire table followed her example. 


	3. Granddaddy Snape

Out of the Darkness

By Trephinia Cealyn

Chapter 3 | Granddaddy Snape

**_'…walking in a straight line… plunging, falling, dying…'_**

          "I told you!" Flute said as Tom walked over to sit next to her, "Told you I told you!" She turned to Talon, "Didn't I tell him?!" Without waiting for an answer she turned back to Tom, "I told you I knew you'd get into Slytherin I told you!"

          Ten Weasleys later the sorting was done. There had been a bit of a commotion when a Weasley was sorted into Slytherin but on the whole it had been a relatively quiet sorting.

          "First years follow me," said a seventh year prefect. "I'll take you to the common room."

          Flute barely made it to her dorm awake and in the instant she hit her bed and pulled the covers over her head she was sleeping.

          The next morning Flute groggily rolled out of bed. "Ugh," she moaned making it to the bathroom. She stepped into the shower after shedding her clothes and surprised herself with cold water. Not bothering to warm it up she finished washing and jumped out. She pulled on a clean set of robes, pulled a brush through her soaking hair, dried and pulled her hair up into a tight bun. She tumbled down into the common room and found Tom and Talon falling asleep on one of the couches.

          "Come on," Flute said with a grin, "Let's go get breakfast."

          "Food!" Talon and Tom yelled jumping up and running up the steps and out of the common room. Flute ran after them trying in vain to catch up. The reached the Great Hall and sat at the Slytherin table. Flute sat in between Talon and Tom and reached for the toast.

          Seymour Malfoy strolled into the Great Hall at that moment in time. He sauntered over to a chair next to Tom and poured himself some orange juice.

          "G'day!" Flute said cheerfully and put some burned toast on Tom's plate. "I know you like the burned toast Tom! I could only find one piece."

          Tom picked up the toast and spread some butter on it, "Thanks Flute," he said, his mouth filled with half chewed toast.

          "You're a Potter aren't you?" Seymour asked after taking a careful sip of his orange juice. Tom looked him over suspiciously. He nodded and turned back to Talon and Flute, "Shouldn't you be in Gryffindor with your siblings?" Seymour took another sip of his orange juice.

          "How are you related to me?" Flute said all of a sudden leaning across the table and over Tom's plate, "A second cousin maybe?"

          Seymour smoothed imaginary wrinkles out of his robes and glanced up at the girl, "I would not go so far as to say we are cousins. That would be to hopeful on your part." He gulped down the rest of his juice and returned the girl's stare, "We are blood related somehow. That I know."

          "What do you mean by to hopeful on my part?" Flute asked her eyes narrowing to slits.

          Seymour gave them a half smile and accepted his schedule from the prefect who was passing them out. Flute moved back to her seat grouchily and studied her schedule.

          "Ooh, goody! First class of the day is Potions! With the Gryffindors!" Flute grabbed a piece of toast and ate it hungrily. "We'll have to hurry so we can get good seats!" She finished her toast and grabbed her bag. "Come on let's go."

          "Alright," Talon said grabbing a piece of toast for the short trip to the dungeons. Tom finished his milk and grabbed an apple.

          "Hurry up!!" Flute ordered hopping up and down like a bunny rabbit on steroids.

          Talon rolled his eyes and shouldered his bag, "Calm down Flute." He steered her towards the exit.

          Tom grabbed his bag and almost tripped over a stool, "Wait for me!"

          "Tom, I'll walk with you," Seymour said. Tom waited impatiently and walked with Seymour trying to catch up with Flute and Talon. Flute glared at Seymour as Tom caught up with them. "Why are you in such a hurry to get to Potions?"  He asked, "I've heard that class is horrible, even for Slytherins."

          Flute smiled at him, "You'll see!" She said and quickened their pace. When the reached the correct hallway Flute stopped outside the Potions door and exchanged a few brief whispers with Talon. Talon nodded and motioned her to go first. 

          "Granddaddy Snape!" Flute yelled and flung herself at Professor Snape. She hugged him around the middle.

          The Potions Master looked slightly annoyed. However, his expression soon changed to one of childish amusement. Snape pulled out his wand and shouted, "En guard," Flute skipped out of the way just narrowly avoiding the tip of his wand and pulled out her own.

          "Touché!" Flute countered and the duel started, the two using their wands as swords. It ranged all around the Potions room. 

"I admit it, you are better than I am." Snape said and blocked another of her attacks.

"Then why are you smiling?" Flute asked, jumping up onto a desk and startling an unsuspecting Gryffindor.  

Snape's smile grew, "Because I know something you don't know."

"And what is that?" Flute asked amused, jumping down from her perch on the desk and advancing on her teacher.

"I am not left-handed."

The professor shrugged off Flute's attack and threw his wand into the air, catching it in his right hand.
    
                "You're amazing!" The young witch proclaimed and dodged another strike from her grandfather.
    
                "I ought to be after twenty years," Snape answered pinning Flute to a desk. A few books fell to the ground under the pressure of Flute's shoulder.           
    
                "There is something I ought to tell you," she said in a strangled voice.
    
                "Tell me."
    
                "I'm not left-handed either." The young girl pushed the older man off of her and switched her wand into her right hand.
    
                The battle continued as the students, having heard nothing about Snape but bad things from their older siblings, watched in awe.
    
                "My dad told me to watch out for him!" Tom whispered to Talon.
    
                "What? Snape! He's a good guy! But then again, I _am _a Malfoy."
    
                Tom rolled his eyes and chose to ignore the smirk Talon was giving him as he directed his attention to the wand-fight once again.
    
                Snape was thrashing at Flute, holding his 'sword' with both hands. She quickly dodged his frantic attack and flicked his want out of his hand with her own. The now defenseless professor dropped to his knees and raised his hands in surrender.
    
                "Kill me quickly"
    
                "I would sooner destroy a stain glass window as an artist like yourself," she spoke through her giggles, the ridiculousness of the situation finally getting to her.
    
                Snape knew that at this point she was supposed to knock him out and wisely got up, remembering that he had first years to make enemies of. He brushed his granddaughter aside and gave the first years a cold look.
    
                Flute slide into her seat next to Talon. 
    
                "Nice show," her twin congratulated her. Flute merely suppressed her laughter and directed her attention to her 'granddaddy.' She decided to ignore the looks of utter amazement the class was giving her.
    
                Snape had started roll call and was halfway through the list he had reached the M's, "Malfoy, Flute."
    
                "Here," Flute cried out smiling at him. He smiled back at her and snapped his attention back to the list.
    
                "Malfoy, Talon."
    
                "Here," Talon said in a confident sort of voice.
    
                Snape gave him a half smile and continued. A few more names and sneers later, "Potter, Lily."
    
                "Here," Lily said meekly trying under her arm. 
    
                Snape looked up at the poor girl who had obviously heard horror stories about Snape from her father, "I hope you pay more attention in this class than your father Ms. Potter," he looked back at the list, "Potter, Kalten," Snape's face went a little paler.
    
                "Here," Kalten said trying his best to return Snape's glare but failing horribly.
    
                "Potter, Thomas," Snape said.
    
                "Here," Tom said from his seat. He was across from Flute and next to Seymour. 
    
                "Why are you wearing a Slytherin emblem on you cloak?" Snape snapped at him angered.
    
                "That's what house he's in granddaddy. He's a Slytherin," Flute said proudly.
    
                Snape stared at her in shock, "What?" he managed to choke out before he fell on the floor in a dead faint.


	4. Schmoo Attack

Out of the Darkness

By Trephinia Cealyn

Chapter 4 | Schmoo Attack

**_'…won't you join me in my celebration of their deaths…'_**

          "Tom! Tom, Tom, Tom!" Flute repeated repeatedly. She was trying to get the boy's attention. They (Flute, Tom, and Talon) were doing their homework. "Thomas Potter!"

          "What?" Tom snapped. He was concentrating on his Potion's essay that was due tomorrow, 11 feet.

          Flute continued on merrily, "I was merely wondering if you knew that you were doing that whole essay wrong. The format it's incorrect, now Professor Snape said that the heading must be…"

          "Of course you won't have to do it right," Seymour said. He was standing directly behind Flute staring over her shoulder and copying her essay, "not the Professor's granddaughter, she won't have to do it right. She most likely doesn't even have to hand it in."

          Flute glared at him and moved her essay out of view, "No Granddaddy Snape will grade me harder considering he expects better of me seeing as how I am his granddaughter," she disagreed her tone friendly, "but you wouldn't know anything about doing things for honor, even if you are a Malfoy." She turned back to her homework dismissing the whole conversation.

          "At least my father has his wits about him," Seymour whispered so that only Flute could hear him, "he isn't depressed and senile about some slut who died 11 years ago."

          Flute slammed her books down and pushed the chair back harshly almost hitting Seymour with it who jumped back in the nick of time. She turned around and shoved her finger in his chest "Take it back," Flute demanded, "You take it back you bastard."

          Seymour chuckled and flashed a false smile, "Sure, I take it back." He said in a mocking tone. 

          "Sorry, say that you are sorry," Flute said in wavering voice, she looked ready to punch him at any moment.

          "I'm sorry," Seymour sat in Flute's spot next to Tom, "So Tom, how did you manage to get into Slytherin? Did you bribe the Sorting Hat?"

          "No," Tom replied while dipping his quill into his inkwell. He scribbled furiously and looked over at Seymour, "did you?" He asked with a smirk.

          "Of course not!" Seymour gasped in dismay, then realized Tom was teasing him. 

          "Could you please move!?" Flute said and without waiting for an answer from Seymour she sat rather harshly in between Tom and Seymour forcing them to move over. 

          "Hey!" Talon said from his very squished position at the end. Seymour dipped his quill in Tom's inkwell and started on his assignment casually glancing at Flute's every few moments.

          Flute glared at him and moved her paper out of view, "Why don't you try to do it for yourself?" She asked angrily.

          "Because I have better things to do." He replied snatching her paper away and measuring it, "This is almost 14 feet! Lend me three feet of it and I'll owe you a favor."

          Flute snatched her paper back and rolled it up, "No, I won't have you copying off me!" She said in a very offended tone, "Bye you guys, see you tomorrow." She waved to Talon and Tom, of which only Talon responded by nodding his head and returning to his Transfiguration homework.

          "What's her problem?" Seymour said stretching his legs out on the table and upsetting Melinda Zabini's workstation.

          Tom rolled up his Potion's essay and shoved it in his bag, "She's not very trusting she doesn't even trust me, and I've known her forever." He said as if it explained everything.

          "…smart of her," Seymour said.

          "What?" Tom asked, he hadn't been listening, "Well," he yawned, "I'm off to bed, see you two in the morning eh?" He slung his backpack over his shoulder and sauntered off.

          "I'd better go to," Talon said already half asleep, "I'll do this during lunch tomorrow." He said to Seymour. "G'bye," Talon said and groggily collected his things and followed Tom stumbling the whole way.

          Flute appeared next to Seymour looking very distressed, "Have you seen a white kitten anywhere?" 

          "No," Seymour said with interest, "but if I do…"

          "Schmoo! Schmoo where are you?" Flute called looking under couches and peoples bags, "Siren Crete Halomika Misra Odin Olantra come out here right this instant."

          "Mew," a tiny white furball announced pouncing on a fourth years lap and trying to shred his robes.

          Flute rushed over, "You found him!" She exclaimed scooping the tiny cat up and keeping a tight hold on him, "Thank you so much!"

          "No problem," the older boy said smiling at her. He had dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. His teeth were straight and his smile could rival a Malfoy's. He stood up and held out his hand, "My name's Seth Zabini, a fourth year, and you are?"

          Flute shook his hand awkwardly, "I'm Flute Sephrenia Malfoy," she announced, "I'm a first year."

          Seth grinned at her, "So you're the one who dueled with Snape," he said.

          Flute nodded, "Uh-huh, Snape's my grandfather. We always duel with our wands." Schmoo leaped from her hands, "Schmoo!"

          Seth caught the cat expertly and handed him back to her, "Snape's your grandfather? Then how are you a Malfoy?" Seth sat and motioned for her to sit next to him.

          "He adopted my dad, Draco Malfoy," Flute said. Schmoo slipped out from her fingers and jumped over to Seth's lap. Flute sat in the chair across from him.

          Seth whistled in amazement, "Draco Malfoy eh? My dad told me about him. I guess they were friends."

          Flute giggled as Schmoo attacked Seth's homework, "Sorry about that," she apologized still smiling, "Schmoo's very playful."

          "I noticed," Seth said pulling the cat and his homework apart, "How are you doing in your classes?"

          "I'm alright," Flute said, "What I'm really worried about is Flying Lessons! I hope I'm not completely horrible. I've only ridden those stupid children's brooms."

          Seth grinned at her, "Want me to give you a few lessons before you go for the real thing? I'm Chaser for the Slytherin Team."

          "Will you?!" Flute said jumping up in excitement. Seth nodded, "Oh that's spectacular!" She pulled Schmoo away from him before he could pull off an expert attack on Seth's homework, "I'll be the best one there!"

          Seth laughed, "Of course, with me as your teacher you can't go wrong," he patted Schmoo's head, "well I'd better go to bed. How about I meet you at 7:00 on the Quidditch Pitch tomorrow, I'll get permission from Snape."

          "Alright!" Flute said in triumph, "Thank you Seth!" She attempted to leave but Schmoo made a fantastic leap and landed in Seth's hair. "Oh dear!" She said staring at him in horror, Schmoo leaped off his head and onto a nearby Slytherin's slowly making his way around the room. "Schmoo!" Flute ran after him weaving in and out of the crowd, "Siren Crete Halomika Misra Odin Olantra you stop that!"


	5. Jealousy

Out of the Darkness

By Trephinia Cealyn

Chapter 5 | Jealousy

'…flung off a mountain top, falling into a valley, watch the ground come closer…'

          Flute twisted her hair into a bun like structure although pieces were sticking out everywhere and it couldn't compare to McGonagle's in any way, there was a significant effort made. Deciding not to attempt to redo the bun she grabbed her bag and headed for the Great Hall. Flute made her way towards the Slytherin table and noticed that Seymour was sitting in her spot next to Tom and Talon. Taking a deep breath and trying not to hex the boy out of his chair she looked for another seat somewhere near them that would be suitable. 

          "Flute!" Seth called from a spot across from Tom; he had an empty chair next to him, "I saved you a chair!" he said pointing to the chair next to him. 

          "Thanks," she said ginning at him and turning her head quickly to glare at her brother, "At least some one has manners." She hissed to Talon. Talon shrugged and continued eating his pancakes. 

          "No problem," Seth said leaning back in his chair, "We still on for tonight?" He asked picking at his eggs.

          Flute sat down and speared a piece of toast, she waved it around on her fork and looked at him, "Of course, 7:00 right?" she asked.

          Seth nodded while chewing his eggs and after swallowing he said, "I cleared it with Snape. He thought it was a good idea," he looked over at her, "I'm sure it had nothing to do with the fact that you're his granddaughter."

          "Well I'd better get to class." Flute said ignoring his comment and grabbing a piece of toast, "I have to ask grandfather a question about my assignment."

          Seth stood up also, "I'll walk you," he said. 

Dumbledore choice that exact moment to stand up and send a few sparks out of his wand to quiet the students, "In the past few years we've had a ball for fourth years and up," Dumbledore said, "this year we are allowing first through third years to go IF their date is a fourth year or above. The ball will be in a few days to allow you time to find dress robes and a date." Dumbledore sat allowing everyone to process this information.

          Flute crossed her arms, "That's not fair! I'm only a first year! What fourth year would even consider going with me? Not with all these other girls around!" She complained and turned to stomp off to the dungeons in protest. 

          "Flute! Wait up," Seth said running after her, "I told you I'd walk you remember?"

          "Oh sorry Seth," Flute apologized, "Shouldn't you be back there finding a date?"

          "I'll find one later," Seth winked at her, "Well here's where I leave you! See you tonight." He opened the door for her and motioned her through. She waved goodbye and went to her normal seat.

          "Here a little early Flute?" Snape said from his desk, "Can I help you with something?"

          "Oh right! I almost forgot," She pulled out her 14-inch parchment and skipped over to his desk, "I wanted to ask you if I did this right?"

          Snape read a few lines, "Looks fine to me," he placed a 100 at the top of the paper, without even bothering to read the entire essay. He returned to his previous work, which was grading tests.

          "Grandfather!" Flute protested, "You didn't even read it!" She exclaimed and put her paper on top of the others and pointing to a paragraph, "Do you know how much time I spent on that?" 

          Snape sighed, "Not at all like your father, he would have just taken the grade and been done with it," he muttered, "I'll read it tonight okay, I'll actually read it and give you an accurate grade. I don't think I'll have to change it," he sighed, "but I'll read it."

          "Thank you, that's all I ask!" Flute skipped back to her chair only to find her seat occupied by Seymour. "Excuse me," Flute said trying to control her temper and her urge to punch the boy, "you're sitting in my seat."

          "Find another one," Seymour said laughing at her, he looked over at Tom and Talon who smirked. Flute clenched her fists. She grabbed her bag and took the only empty seat left, next to Lily and Cecilia.

          The rest of the class Flute couldn't hardly pay any attention except to the fact that Tom and Talon hadn't stood up for her the way best friends should. She sighed and tried to figure out what she had done that would make for them to not want her to sit next to them. 

She wandered from class to class only paying enough attention to take notes and in Transfiguration to accidentally turn Seymour's robes pink, accidentally of course. 

          After dinner Flute ran down to the common room and into the bathroom she shared with the other first years in her room. She pulled her hair out of his messy bun and ran a brush through it. She put it back into a neater bun so that it wouldn't fly in her face while she was practicing flying with Seth. She went back to the common room to do a little homework before 7:00. 

          "Flute," Tom said to her as she was trying to complete her Charms homework, "was there a homework assignment in Potions?"

          Flute stared at him long and hard trying to decide if he deserved an answer finally she said, "Why don't you ask Seymour?" in her meanest way she could.

          "He doesn't know either," Tom protested returning her glare.

          Seymour looked at her with a bored expression, "Just give us the homework assignment, it's not that hard really."

          "No I refuse!" Flute yelled at him, "Anyway I was talking to you."

          "What's your problem?" Tom asked grabbing her potions notebook and writing down the assignment.

          "What's yours?" Flute asked grabbing it back, "You let Seymour take my seat in potions and then you don't even try to make him move, and now you think you can just take my things without even asking!"

          "Maybe if you hadn't have been chatting away with some fourth year last night we wouldn't have given Seymour your seat," Talon chimed in.

          "If you-" Flute started to say pointing her finger in Talon's face threateningly she dropped it and said, "This is stupid. I have to go." She looked at the clock, "I'm late!" She exclaimed. She grabbed her cloak and ran into Seth as she was running out.

          "You ready?" He asked putting his cloak on. She nodded and followed him out of the common room. "Now the key thing about flying is to just trust the broom. You also have to have a good broom to begin with."

          "What kind of broom do you have?" she asked with curiosity. As he was talking about the brooms his face lit up and his eyes sparkled. She could tell that he was obsessed with Quidditch and flying.

          "I have a Firebolt 3000," he said proudly, "it's the newest model." They had reached the Broom Shed he disappeared for a moment and came back with a broom.

          "We'll use my old broom," he explained and handed her a Firebolt 2000, "she's a wonderful broom."

          Flute nodded and ran off with the broom heading towards the Quidditch Pitch, "Let's start!"

          "Hey!" said a surprised and ran after her, trying to catch up, "You could have at least warned me. 

          Flute grinned and held the broom reverently, "Okay Mr. Quidditch Player, show me what to do!" 

          "First of all you're holding the broom all wrong," he said and corrected her hand placements, "okay now straddle the broom like you're riding a horse or something and kick off." Flute did so and the broom shot straight up… without her on it.

          "Oops," she said as the broom dropped to the ground. "Guess I should hold on tighter."

          Seth retrieved the broom, "Hmm," Seth said leaning against the broom, "I think the best choice is for you to ride in front of me so you can get the hang of it."

          "Sounds good to me!" Flute said grabbing the broom and reassuming the position, Seth laughed and stood behind her holding her around the waist. Flute kicked off and tried valiantly to steer, "What am I doing wrong?"

          "Nothing," Seth whispered in her ear, "You're still a beginner, you'll get the hang of it," Flute flew around a bit until she started to improve a little. They landed and decided to go back in.

          "Thanks for the lesson," Flute said after they had put the broom away.

          Seth nodded, "It was no big deal," he stopped outside the Slytherin Common room and stood in front of the entrance, "Listen Flute would you want to go to the ball with me?"

          Flute stared at him, speechless. She processed the information, "Yes, I mean, of course!"

          Seth grinned, "Wonderful! It's a date then." He moved aside and followed her down the steps.

          "I have to tell Cecilia," Flute exclaimed, "thanks for asking me!" she ran off as she saw the girl.

          "What were you doing out there with him?" Tom said grabbing her elbow as she walked past.

          "He was teaching me how to fly," Flute glared at him, "why do you care?" She asked with curiosity and the narrowing of her eyes.

          "You already know how to fly!" Tom half shouted. "You don't need him to teach you! You're probably better than he is!" 

          "Shh," Flute said harshly, "I just wanted him to ask me to the ball." She explained.

          Tom glanced back at Seth who was on the other side of the common room, "Did he?"

          Flute nodded, "I have to go Thomas, see you in potions." She stalked off.

          "Well now you'll have to go," Talon said to Tom.

          Tom looked over at him very confused, "Why?"

          "To keep an eye on her," Talon explained.

          "You go!" Tom protested, "She's your sister!"

          "I can't dance." Talon shrugged and opened his book.


	6. Siren Crete Halomika Misra Odin Olantra

Out of the Darkness

By Trephinia Cealyn

Chapter 6 | Siren Crete Halomika Misra Odin Olantra

          Flute had just rescued Aphrael from the jaws of Schmoo when Seymour waltzed into the common room. Flute shoved Aphrael in her bag and picked up Schmoo. She concentrated on petting Schmoo trying to ignore the fact that Seymour was indeed heading over here.

          "Why if it isn't the littlest Malfoy," Seymour sneered, "petting her little cat, the only friend she has." 

          Flute slowly moved the bag underneath her chair, Aphrael was known to escape it, "I'm the same age as Talon, we are twins."

          "Ah, but you my dear are shorter," Seymour explained.

          Flute rolled her eyes, "Schmoo isn't my only friend," Flute said standing up for herself, "although he is a better one than most of my friends."

          "Schmoo?" Seymour smirked, "You named your cat Schmoo?"

          "It stands for, Siren Crete Halomika Misra Odin Olantra," Flute smirked back.

          Seymour glared at her, "Sigh ren Crate Halo Micka Miss Ra O Dinner Olandra?" He attempted to repeat the name, "That's the stupidest name-names-I've ever heard!"

          "Well he's not your cat!" Flute spat at him. She picked up her bag and hurried down to potions still carrying Schmoo.

          "Oy! Flute!" Seth called and waved her over to where he was congregating with his friends.

          Flute ran over and stood next to Seth, "'ello."

          "Schway cat," a tall boy boy with brown hair said, "What's his name?"

          "Siren Crete Halomika Odin Olantra," Flute said very quickly, "Just call him Schmoo."

          The boy laughed, "Interesting name for a cat," he said and shook Schmoo's paw, "The name's Nick."

          Flute giggled, "I have to get to potions," she said to Seth.

          "Alright see you at lunch then?" Seth asked.

          "Sure!" Flute called over her shoulder running into the Potions Classroom and knocking a certain Potions Professor over, "Grandfather! I'm so sorry!"

          "Flute," Snape hissed after he picked himself up, "I thought we talked about that, I'm Professor Snape here."

          "Sorry grandfather," Flute said with a little smirk on her face, "You haven't met Schmoo yet!"

          "Your cat?" Snape asked. He turned around and walked to his desk. Flute followed him and plopped the cat on his desk when he sat down.

          "Yes, his real name is Siren Crete Halomika Odin Olantra," Flute explained saying it, if possible, even faster than before.

          "Oh," Snape said raising an eyebrow, "That's a very interesting name."

          Flute snatched Schmoo off the desk, "You don't like it!" She protested.

          "Uh-no-no I love the name," Snape lied, "it's the best name in the world, no wait the greatest name in the world…"

          "You're a terrible liar!" Flute said and stomped off to her seat.

          Snape banged his head on the desk, "I hate children… I hate children…"

           "Flute," Melinda called waving her over, "What did you get on the truth potions I couldn't find anything at all? Oh what a cute cat!"

          "Here," Flute said opening a page in her book, "paragraph two. His name's Schmoo," Flute explained after Melinda was done writing, "his actual name is Siren Crete Halomika Odin Olantra."

          "Interesting name," Melinda said with a fake smile, "well thanks." She turned to her other friends dismissing Flute.

          "Only wanted to talk to me to get my help," Flute grumbled and went over to her seat sitting in Seymour's lap.

          "And here you are leading me to believe that you hated me," Seymour commented dryly with amusement in his voice, "tsk, tsk Flute."

          Flute jumped up, "Why do you insist on sitting in my seat!?" 

          "Miss Malfoy please take a seat." Snape said trying to start the class.

          Flute glared at Seymour grabbed her bag and retreated to her spot next to Cecilia and Lily. Schmoo leaped up onto her shoulder and proceeded to wash himself.

          Flute paid enough attention to write down the homework assignment and then she was off daydreaming about different curses she could use on Seymour and Co. She already knew the whole textbook by heart anyway. Flute had a free period after the class so if there was anything she didn't understand she could go to Grandaddy Snape for help.

"Flute!" Lily said poking her shoulder sharply with her wand, "Flute help!" Flute looked over at Lily slowly only to see that her potion was a puke green.

"What did you do?" Flute asked she quickly crushed some fairy wings and dumped them in the potion. 

          "I don't know!" Lily wailed flailing her arms like Goten in 'Junior World Championship.' 

          "Shh! Lily, be quiet! Do you want Grandfather to come over her?" Flute hissed and stirred the potion vigorously. It returned to the correct deep blue color.

          Lily sighed, "Ugh! Thanks Flute!" 

          "No problem," Flute replied, reached for her bag, and noticed Schmoo missing from her shoulder. She looked around and saw Schmoo being happily petted by Seymour. "That's it." Flute whispered to herself. She grabbed her bag and ran after Seymour who was trying to smuggle her cat out of the classroom. (Class had ended.) "Seymour, give me my cat!" Flute yelled at him standing in his way.

          "I think he likes me better," Seymour said rubbing Schmoo on his tummy, "Maybe you should consider selling him to me."

          "I AM NOT SELLING SCHMOO!" Flute screamed.

          Seymour ruffled her hair, "I'm glad you see it my way, ten galleons should be enough."

          "No! You don't understand! I am not selling MY cat!" Flute yelled.

          "I think you have anger management problems Flute," Tom said. He reached over and scratched Schmoo's ears.

          "Bloody hell Tom! What in the name of Merlin do you think you are doing?" Flute yelled, "You just totally took his side and you're my best friend!"

          "Correction," Talon chimed in, "Tom was my best friend, we only put up with you because father made us."

          Flute's jaw dropped open and she stared at them in complete and total horror.

          "It isn't nice to stare dear," Seymour said and his pushed her jaw back into place, "Have a nice day." He said winking at her and dropping Schmoo in her arms.

          "That was really uncalled for," Flute sniffled to herself. "Really very uncalled for…"

          "Hey Flute!" Seth called from the other end of the hallway. He caught up to her, "Flute what's wrong?"

          "Nothing," Flute said and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, "something was in my eye."

          "Both of them?" Seth asked with a raised eyebrow.

          Flute sighed, "My brother was just being an idiot."

          "Oh," Seth said totally not believing her.

          Flute smiled, "What color robes are you wearing to the ball?"

          "Dark blue," Seth replied, "Why?"

          "Just wondering," Flute said trying to be mysterious, "Eep!! I have to go!" She said running off.

          "Did you just say eep?" Seth yelled after her.


	7. The Ball

Out of the Darkness

By Trephinia Cealyn

Chapter 7 | The Ball

            Flute rolled over in bed and looked at the clock. She moaned and closed her eyes. It was no use. She wasn't the least bit tired. She flipped onto her back and sat up slowly stretching her arms out above her head. She grabbed her brush and pulled it through her tangled hair roughly. Yanking her hair into a bun, a lopsided one, she tumbled out of bed and headed towards the common room after putting on her robes and grabbing Schmoo.

            Flute was hoping that there wouldn't be anyone in the common room so that she could have some peace and quiet. However Seymour Malfoy was sprawled on the floor staring into the fire. Flute had a strong urge to kick him but she used her powers of self-control and instead she dragged a chair closer to the fire and plopped herself down in it.

            "Shouldn't you be asleep?" Seymour asked jumping onto his feet and throwing himself into the chair next to her.

            Flute yawned and glared at him, "Probably, as should you." Schmoo jumped out of her lap and curled up near the fire.

            "Insomnia," Seymour said turning himself upside down in the chair.

            Flute raised an eyebrow, "Who?"

            "Can't sleep." Seymour turned himself back into the correct position in the chair and then slipped off it onto the floor and started to pet Schmoo.

            Flute plopped down on the floor next to him and scratched behind Schmoo's right ear. "Neither can I," she plopped on her back and sighed, "I'm nervous."

            "Nervous about what," Seymour said, "nervous that your little boyfriend won't like your outfit." 

            "No," Flute said, "Well, I'm just nervous that he won't like me in general, and he's not my boyfriend."

            Seymour smirked at her, "What the Malfoy charm is broken?" 

            Flute glared at him, "Yours certainly is."

            "I'm hurt," Seymour said in a pouty voice, "anyway, I'll be attending the dance thing, Talon coerced Tom and I to go."

            "Why?" Flute asked suspiciously.

            Seymour gave her a half smile, "Ah my little Flute… curiosity killed the cat."

            "I'm not little!" Flute protested.

            Seymour threw his head back and laughed, "I'm about a foot taller than you Flute."

            "No you're not!" Flute exclaimed, offended to the 10th degree. "Maybe a few inches! Not a whole foot!

            Seymour laughed even harder, "Do you know what time exactly the ball starts?"

            "Oh sure change the subject…" Flute muttered, "Around 6:00."

            Seymour yawned, "Are you sure you don't want to sell Schmoo?"

            "Pretty sure," Flute said and picked up her cat, "see you later today Seymour Guado."

            "What?" Seymour said very confused.

            "It's from a video game, I played it with Hermione once and it was all like I have incredibly good graphics but my story line can't compare to that of seven's and I was like oh, okay sorry about that!" Flute said in a very rushed voice, "Anyway I need my beauty sleep if I'm to dance the night away. See you!" She ran off for her room.

            "Bye," Seymour said still very confused. "I AM NOT CONFUSED." Seymour yelled.

            _Yes you are._

"No I am not!" Seymour yelled again, "I'm going to bed! You just try and stop me!"

            _You're still confused._

Seymour gave out a girly scream and ran for the comfort of his bed, "I did not!" Seymour yelled from his bed.

            "What-oh talking to yourself again (yawn) Seymour?" Talon mumbled and fell out of bed.

            "Shut up!" Seymour barked and threw a pillow at Talon's head.

            Flute woke up around 4:00 in the afternoon, (it was a Saturday no classes), on that very same day and groggily got out of bed. She stumbled towards the showers with the hope of waking up. As sheets of cold water attacked her body she was able to at least keep her eyes open. She let out a yawn swallowed some shower water, choked on it and turned off the shower. She completed her usual normal morning routine in a record 5 minutes; shower included, and waltzed back into the other room only to get attacked by a one Melinda Zabini.

            "You can't go to the ball with my brother Flute!" Melinda whined, "I mean he's my brother, do you realize how weird that is for me?!"

            "Do you realize how much I don't care?" Flute smiled at her and rummaged through her trunk for her dress robes.

            "Flute!" Melinda whined, "Please! You don't understand how would you feel if I went to the ball with Talon!?"

            "Talon wouldn't go to the ball with you," Flute said, "first of all he can't dance, second of all he can't stand you."

            "That's not the point Flute!" Melinda turned around for a second tapping her foot and scratching her head in thought, "Okay I'll make a deal with you," she said twirling back around, "I allow you to go with my brother to the ball and you hook me up with Seymour."

            "What?" Flute said confused, "Why would anyone want to go out with Seymour? And how would I be able to hook you up with him?"

            Melinda sighed, "Flute have you ever taken a really good look at him," Melinda said, "I mean that sexy smirk and those gorgeous brown eyes."

            "You make me sick!" Flute said pushing past Melinda and heading back into the bathroom, "I try very hard to avoid Seymour and you think he's sexy!" 

            "Flute! Please!" Melinda begged standing in the doorway, "Pretty please! If you don't I'll-I'll-I'll be mad!"

            "Oh no," Flute said sarcastically, "we wouldn't want you to get mad now would we?"

            "Alright let's look at this from a different point of view," Melinda said dropping the begging stance and assuming the vindictive bratty stance, "you are mad at Tom and Talon because they dropped you on your sorry ass and are now hanging out with Seymour, if I go out with Seymour he won't be with Tom and Talon he'd be with me leaving you free to go and fawn all over Tom."

            "I don't fawn over Tom!" Flute screamed, "Fine! I'll hook you up with Seymour! Only to get you to shut up!"

            Melinda squealed and gave Flute a hug, "Oh Flute you're the best!" Melinda ran off to giggle with her friends leaving Flute to stand there with a very disgusted look.

            "Did I just agree to hook Seymour up with that? I kind of feel bad for him…" Flute said. She turned for the bathroom, "…kind of." She wiggled into her robes and pulled on the cape. Running into Melinda on the stairs before she made her way to the common room she said, "How do I look?"

            "Oh Flute that dress is exquisite!" Melinda crooned. "I'm so jealous! Now remember our bargain!"

            "I'll talk to him about it but I'm not promising anything," Flute said, she had hoped Melinda would have forgotten about it. Flute pushed past the girl before she could say anything else and into the common room.

            "Flute!" Seth said pushing past the crowds of fourth years leaving for the ball, "Come on!" Flute ran over to him trying not to trip over her robes, "Hey beautiful, you look great in those robes!"

            "Thanks!" Flute smiled. Seth put his arm around her possessively. Flute beamed and put her arm around his waist, "You look nice to!"

            "Of course I do," Seth said smirking at her, "Well are you ready to go?" Flute nodded and he led them out of the common room and toward the Great Hall. 

            Flute gasped as they entered the Great Hall. It was decorated wonderfully. A combination of the house colors-which normally would look like a finger painting-was put together in a way that could only be interpreted as genius. The house tables had been cleared and one long table was in its place laden with various snacks and punch. A raised platform was centered in the dancing. Dumbledore had gotten the Weird Sisters to play a reunion concert. Flute giggled and attempted to pull Seth towards the dance section.

            "Oh! Look we can be the first ones!" Flute turned back to smile at him and he gave her an uneasy smile. "Seth what's wrong?"

            "Do we really have to dance first?" he said inching slowly towards the punch table. "Can't we just sit and wait a while?"

            "Of course not silly!" Flute pulled off her cloak and tossed it into a nearby chair, "I want everyone to see my new robes and I especially want to show off my date!"

            "Oh in that case," Seth said and proceeded on sweeping her off her feet-literally-and carrying her onto the dance floor. He set her down carefully and just as the Weird Sisters started to play they started to dance. 

            Flute smiled up at him, "I never thought you'd be such a good dancer," she said trying to stay in step.

            Seth smiled back, "For such a horrible flyer you're not to shabby yourself."

            "I can fly just fine," Flute said defensively.

            Seth smirked at her, "You shouldn't lie to yourself Flute."

            "Having fun?" Seymour asked as he twirled his partner. 

            Flute groaned and rolled her eyes. "We are having an absolutely marvelous time," Seth said as he twirled Flute with a challenging tone in his voice. Seymour winked at Flute and moved himself and his partner to a different section of the floor. "Who is he?"

            "Seymour Malfoy," Flute said as she almost stepped on Seth's foot, "I don't think he's related to me. My dad would have said something about him. I don't have any cousins or anything. My dad was an only child as was his father and his fathers' father." 

            "Oh," Seth said. "Would you like some punch Lady Flute?" 

            "That would be splendid Sir Seth," Flute said with a giggle, "I like the red kind."

            "That's the only kind worth having," Seth replied. Flute sat herself in a chair and watched as he scampered off to the punch table.

            Tom sat in the chair next to her, "Having a nice night?" He asked.

            "I was," Flute replied and turned away from him.

            Tom sighed, "Aw come on Flute, stop pouting!" 

            "I am not pouting," Flute replied and stood up. With a flick of her hair she stormed off to Seth and retrieved her punch. She tried to convince herself she didn't need either Tom or Talon and that if Seymour was willing to break up their friendship he obviously needed them more than she did. She couldn't help but notice the sinking feeling in her stomach. Or the fact that Tom looked very unhappy and Seymour had a smirk plastered to his face. 


	8. Flute's Promise

Out of the Darkness

By Trephinia Cealyn

Chapter 8 | Flute's Promise

          Flute cautiously got out of bed and tiptoed to the bathroom trying not to wake her sleeping dorm mates. They had been particularly bothersome ever since Flute had gone to the ball two months ago and they hadn't. Flute opened the bathroom door and closed it as quietly as she could.

          "Flute!" 

          Flute jumped and almost screamed. She groaned and turned around only to find herself face to face with the one person she didn't want to be talking to at this moment. Melinda Zabini.

          "Flute, you told me you would talk to Seymour about the whole him me thing that is happening," Melinda complained. Flute brushed past her and went over to the sink. "You promised me two months ago that you would talk to him THE NEXT DAY and now two months later--"

          "Whoa, hold on a minute!" Flute said a little ticked off, "What I said is that I would talk to him, I didn't say how, when, or where. When the time is right I'll talk to him."

          "NO I want you to talk to him today!" Melinda yelled. "Flute," she continued in a quieter voice, "Flute please! I've already gotten offers from other guys about going out with them and I need to know if Seymour will be one of them so that I can have the pick of the litter, okay. Do you understand that?"

          "Of course I don't!" Flute shuddered, "First of all this is Seymour, I wouldn't be caught dead going out with him, second of all we're eleven! We shouldn't even be thinking about dating until at least second year or maybe halfway through first!"

          "My dear Flute," Melinda said laughing, "you just haven't matured yet. You should at least wait for second or maybe even third year before thinking anyone would go out with you."

          "Yea," Flute said in a meek voice, "what about your brother?"

          Melinda laughed, "Can't you see Flute? He was just going with you to be nice. There wasn't any attraction involved in that."

          "I could get any guy in Hogwarts," Flute yelled, "You – you're just a slut!"

          Melinda looked shocked, "Is that so? Hmm, well if you can get any guy. I bet you couldn't get Seymour Malfoy."

          Flute glared at her, "I hate him!" Flute protested, "Can't you pick someone else?"

          "No, no see I need to know if he is willing to go out at his age or if he is more interested in other things. You will be the guinea pig. Stepping onto new ground. You should be proud of yourself Flute," Melinda said in a bright cheery voice.

          "Oh go kill yourself," Flute muttered, "Alright, alright I'll get Seymour Malfoy to go out with me."

          "You have until the end of the school year. If you lose you have to buy me something." Melinda said.

          "Buy you what?" Flute had already stopped listening.

          Melinda paused thinking, "A new broom."

          "Okay," Flute smiled. Melinda left with an even bigger smile on her face, "Either way I win.  I have enough money to buy three broomsticks for that wench and getting Seymour Malfoy will be a piece of cake." On that note of triumph Flute slipped and hit her head on the toilet seat.

          "Poor dear," a young witch said. She readjusted something on Flute's head and then looked back down at Flute. Flute's eyes fluttered open, "Hello there, nice to see you're awake. Quite a nasty spill you had there."

          "Who are you?" Flute said. 

          "Madame Popery." She replied in a cheerful voice, "After the old school nurse retired, they asked me if I would take the job."

          "Oh," Flute said, "when can I get back to class?"

          "How's your head feeling dear?" the witch said bustling around underneath Flute's bed.

          "It feels fine," Flute lied, "I really need to get back to class, today we are doing…"

          "You've been out for a week," the nurse said carefully, "you've been unconscious."

          "What?! A week!" Flute jumped out of bed. The nurse stopped her.

          "Honey it's 6:00 at night. You can stay here and return to classes tomorrow. A Seymour Malfoy brought your back work and a Talon Malfoy brought you a change of clothes. Now since you're awake you have some visitors. I'm only allowing one at a time."

          "Is Seymour here?" Flute said a bit quickly. The nurse looked back on the parchment she was reading off and nodded, "Send him in." The nurse left and a few minutes later Seymour walked in.

          "I never thought Flute Malfoy would want to see me." Seymour said in his infuriatingly superior voice.  

          "Seymour, Seymour, Seymour!" Flute said very quickly, "I have a problem and only you can help me. Alright so Melinda Zabini was insulting me and saying that I couldn't never get a boyfriend so of course I got offended and said that I could get any guy in the school."

          "Any guy?" Seymour asked with a raised eyebrow. Flute glared at him.

          "Will you shut up an listen?" Flute hissed, "Anyway she bet me that I couldn't get you to date me and I accepted so now either you go out with me or I have to buy that little wench a broomstick."

          Seymour grinned a mischievous little grin, "Flute both you and I know that you could buy her a broom and it wouldn't even make a dent in your pocketbook. I need a better reason than that."

          "Malfoy pride," Flute said. Seymour shook his head, "I want to prove her wrong…"

          "Come on Flute," Seymour said moving closer to the bed, "You mean to tell me you don't feel even the slightest bit of attraction for me?"

          "Well… " Flute said getting a little uneasy, "maybe a little," she said quietly.

          "What was that I couldn't hear you?" Seymour said coming right up next to the bed. He twirled a piece of her hair around his finger, "Could you say it a little louder?"

          Flute blushed and pulled her hair away from him, "I said, maybe a little."

          "A little what?" Seymour asked twirling a different piece of hair around his finger.

          "Attraction," Flute whispered. "Only a little."

          "Well if it's only a little then I don't think I can help you," Seymour said turning around and starting to leave. 

          Flute almost fell off the bed trying to grab his arm, "Wait!" She said in a panicked voice.

          "Yes?" Seymour said turning around and smirking.

          Flute sighed, "I uh, maybe a little bit more than a little, like a lot?"

          "Really?" Seymour said. Flute nodded, "Good then should I do the honors or should you?" Flute looked confused, "Oh bother, Flute will you be my girlfriend?"

          Flute giggled, "You sound like your proposing!"

          "Shouldn't I be?" Seymour smiled at her. "I think your brother wants to see you so I'll be leaving now."

          "Bye," Flute said smiling at him. Seymour gave her a smirk and left. Talon rushed in and flung himself to the bed.

          "Flute are you okay? They told me that you were unconscious and that you lost a lot of blood and that you might not make it and that you couldn't have any visitors!" Talon said in a very rushed voice.

          "I'm fine," Flute said laughing at him, "I'll be back in classes tommorow."

          "Oh well then you probably shouldn't carry your books it wouldn't be good for you in your weakened condition." Talon said quickly, he stopped and glared at Flute, "Don't ever do that again! I can't be a twin with the other twin dead now can I?"

          "Sorry," Flute said.

          "As you bloody well should be!" Talon looked behind him to make sure no one was looking and gave Flute a quick brotherly hug, "Now make sure you get lots of sleep."

          "Is Tom here?" Flute asked trying not to sound hopeful.

          Talon sighed, "No he said he couldn't come. Something about a lot of homework or something, he's been taking care of Schmoo for you."

          "SCHMOO!" Flute yelled, "How is he?!?"

          "I'm not sure, you'll have to ask Tom," Talon smiled at her, "I'm glad you're alright Flute I don't want to be an only child."

          Flute yawned and stretched a bit in her hospital gown. She smiled and hummed to herself, as she got dressed. She skipped out avoiding the nurse and slamming the door behind her. She inhaled deeply and then ran off to the Great Hall for some breakfast.

          Stepping into the Great Hall and heading for the Slytherin table she was pulled into a hug by Seymour Malfoy, "Oh my love I thought I would never lay my unworthy eyes upon thine beautiful face again!" He exclaimed.

          "What are you doing?" Flute hissed into his ear.

          "Just play along," Seymour commanded. Flute grinned and flung her arms around him.

          "Let us vow never to separate again!" She cried in one of those theatrical overdramatic voices. "So that every morning I will arise and be happy to know that thou art by my unworthy side!"

          Seymour smirked, "Let us go now and feast for on this joyous day my love has been returned to the sanctuary of my heart so that I can keep thine beautiful face with me forever." He grabbed her hand and led her over to the Slytherin table. He pulled out her chair and motioned for her to sit down.

          "Thank you my dearest love," Flute said smiling at him and sitting down gracefully. Seymour smiled back and sat in the chair next to her.

          "What was that all about?" Talon asked Seymour harshly. 

          "Fear not oh brother of my love I will not harm thy sister! For she is most dearest to me and I would sooner pick a flower than break her fragile heart." Seymour said this while staring into Flute's eyes.

          Flute giggled and blushed she ducked her head and played with the edges of her robe, "Oh my love, thou art too kind," she said in a hushed voice. 

          "Eat and regain thy strength!" Seymour said. He piled everything in his reach on Flute's plate. When Flute made no move to eat any of it Seymour picked up her fork and scooped up eggs with it, "I see thou art too weak to lift thy fork! I will not let this stop our love!" On that note of triumph Seymour moved the fork towards her mouth. 

          "Oh please spare me the theatrics," Tom groaned. He grabbed a piece of burnt toast and left huffily.

          "That was splendid acting," Flute whispered to Seymour taking the fork from him.

          "But of course," he said winking and kissing her lightly on the cheek. At the far end of the table Seth whistled.

          Flute downed her orange juice and hastily ate her scrambled eggs, "Walk me to class oh my dearest love."

          "Of course," Seymour laughed. Flute bent down to pick up her books but Seymour stopped her, "Allow me," he said with a smirk. "Are you coming?" He held out his hand.

          "Of course," she said holding her head high and grabbing his hand, "Wouldn't want anyone to get any ideas." She said with a glare in Melinda's direction. "Let's go my darling."

          "Yes let's." Seymour said.

          "Would you two hurry up?!" Talon shouted.

          Flute and Seymour ran to catch up with him, laughing.

          "Those two are disgusting," Tom whispered to Talon, "I thought she hated him."

          "Obviously not," Talon whispered back.

          "You two walk too fast," Flute said when Seymour and her had caught up to Tom and Talon.

          "Maybe you two walk too slow," Tom retorted and sped up. 

          Flute grabbed Talon's arm stopping him, "What's wrong with him?"

          "I think he's a little jealous," Seymour said.

          "Of what?" Flute asked.

          Seymour smirked at her, "Not of what, of whom."

          "Oh," Flute said as realization dawned on her.

          "I'm not jealous," Tom, said stopping and turning around to face Seymour off in classic stance, " How could I be jealous of an insufferable git like you?"

          "I've got your little girlfriend," Seymour said smirking and putting his arm around Flute's shoulder, "I know you had your eye on her."

          "Oh please," Tom said rolling his eyes, "She's just the little girl my dad forced me to hang out with." Tom smirked back and walked into the Potions classroom.

          Flute burst into tears, "I can't believe he just did that to me!" She wailed. 

          "Don't worry about it Flute." Seymour said trying to console her, "He doesn't deserve you."

          Flute smiled hesitantly but was still crying, "It's just that I thought he was my best friend and friends don't say things like that to you."

          Seymour wiped away her tears, "Well then I'll be your friend." Flute grinned.

          "Oh Seymour!" She hugged him.

          "Miss Malfoy, Mister Malfoy get into my classroom now," Snape yelled, "Or do you want me to deduct points. Yes from my own house Mister Malfoy." Snape shouted to Talon, "Oh dear this could get confusing," he groaned.

          "Yes Grandfather," Flute skipped into the classroom. Seymour followed at a more respectable pace. Flute had situated herself next to Lily and Cecilia leaving Seymour the opportunity to sit next to Tom. Seymour sighed and sat down. Tom whispered something to Talon, who snickered. Seymour rolled his eyes.

          "Is there something funny about my class, Mister Malfoy?" Snape said hovering over Talon.

          "Of course not Grandfather," Talon replied smirking. Snape grimaced and retreated to his desk.

          "Page 382 and I don't want any talking unless it's absolutely necessary." Snape ordered. Flute appeared at Seymour's shoulder.

          "Be my partner," she said setting up her things next to him.

          "Wouldn't have it any other way," Seymour said glaring in Tom's direction. Tom sniffed and turned towards Talon.

          Flute carefully added the fire faerie wings and stirred the potion, "Now all we have to do is let it sit for five minutes and wait for Grandfather to check our potion."

          "Whatever shall we do for those five minutes," Seymour said yawning and leaning back in his chair.

          Tom walked by, "Oops," he said as he kicked the back legs of the chair causing Seymour to fall backwards.

          "Tom you did that on purpose!" Flute yelled while helping Seymour up. Tom shrugged and went back to his potion, "You are so mean! I can't believe you did that," Flute yelled at Tom's back, "He wasn't doing anything to you and you go and tip over his chair! He could have had a concussion or worse been in a coma or something! He could have cracked open his skull and bled to death and all because you're jealous!"

          "I'm not jealous of him," Tom said setting down the faerie wings that he had been so viciously chopping. He turned around to face her, "I wouldn't be jealous of him because of you so just drop it Flute."

          "You are a slimy git Potter!" Flute screamed. "I hate you! Grandfather I'm taking Seymour to the hospital wing!" Flute announced, she grabbed Seymour's arm and led him out into the hallway, "Are you okay?"

          "Yah, I'm fine." Seymour said, "I really don't need to go to the nurse you know."

          "Well we can't go back to Potions now that I've convinced Grandfather that he should let us go I can't waltz back in there and say that you decided that you don't have to go after all!" Flute complained.

          "Then let's just go back to the common room," Seymour said moving in that direction.

          "And do what," Flute said allowing herself to be pulled towards the common room.

          Seymour glanced back and grinned, "I'm sure we'll think of something."

          "Seymour!" Flute said, "We're eleven."

          "I don't know what you were thinking my dear but I was thinking that we could do our homework," Seymour smirked again.

          "Oh, well in that case lead the way my knight!" Flute ran ahead of him, said the password, and disappeared into the common room. Seymour sighed and followed at a more dignified pace.


	9. How Doth the Little Crocodile Improve Hi...

Out of the Darkness

By Trephinia Cealyn

Chapter 9 | How Doth the Little Crocodile Improve His Shining Scales…? 

**Christmas Break**

          Flute and Seymour had an on-off relationship. At this point in time is was on but Seymour had just threatened Schmoo with a ribbon and Flute was seriously considering dumping him. 

          "Let Melinda deal with him," Flute said testily to Schmoo. "I don't think that it's in my best interest to have my cute little kitten whom I love and adore and cherish above all things to be threatened. And worst of all with a ribbon! He might as well have threatened her with a poisoned bobby pin!"

          "Flute, look I'm sorry," Seymour said sitting down next to Flute, "He ate my homework, and I got a teensy bit mad."

          "You tried to hang him!" Flute yelled back. "You tried to hang Schmoo! I can't believe you anymore Seymour you tried to hang my cat! For eating a tiny corner of your homework!"

          "I was not going to hang him," Seymour muttered, "Look Flute I don't think this is working-"

          "You-you-you broke up with me last time!" Flute screamed, "It's my turn!!"

          Seymour groaned, "Let's just be friends."

          "I don't want to be friends with you!" Flute grabbed Schmoo stuck out her tongue and stalked off to her dormitory.

          "Women!" Seymour yelled throwing up his hands in disgust.

**Spring Break**

          Flute and Seymour were currently in an off point in their relationship but Seymour was seriously considering asking Flute out again. She had been particularly nice to him and he was getting a little bored of Melinda.

          "Where is Flute?" Seymour asked Talon who had fallen asleep in the Common Room whilst doing his homework.

          "I dunno," Talon said yawning, "Where am I?"

          "You my dear brother are in the Common Room. Sleeping!" Flute exclaimed and dumped water on his head, "You wanted to talk to me?" She asked Seymour.

          "Yes," Seymour said nodding and trying not to laugh at Talon.

          "Let's go," Flute said before Talon could protest, in fact he had already fallen back to sleep.

          So they continued that way in that manner in which was pleasing to them together until a few weeks later when that which was pronounced before was ruined by a one Seymour Malfoy because he couldn't keep his mouth shut.

**Summer Vacation******

Flute sat in an empty, with Talon, Tom and Seymour, compartment on the Hogwarts Express nervously petting Schmoo. She glanced to the window every 5.3 seconds. Talon was also acting rather odd for at this moment he was lying on the floor curled up in a little ball and not moving.

          "Are they going to be okay?" Seymour asked leaning over to whisper into Tom's ear.

          "Yah, they'll be fine," Tom, replied he moved away from Flute, "She might throw a fit in a second though."

          "If he's not there," Flute said banging her head against the window dramatically.

          "If who's not where?" Seymour asked her laying his hand lightly on her arm.

          "Don't touch me." She said pulling away and rubbing her eyes. "If my father isn't at the platform, I will hurt someone."

          "Oh," Seymour said not really understanding what she meant at all but coming to the conclusion it would be better to not say anything at all.

          Talon sat up and pushed Flute out of the way. "He's there!" Talon ran out the door of the compartment. Flute tightened her grip on Schmoo picked up her bag and took off at a run after Talon. Tom glanced at Seymour and shrugged. Seymour left and Tom followed soon after.

          "Father!" Flute yelled. She ran up to Draco and stopped a few inches in front of him, looking indecisive. Draco smiled at her and patted her head. Flute frowned for a second and then smiled back.

          "Where's your brother?" Draco asked. At that moment Talon burst out of the train compartment and ran towards Draco and Flute.

          "Hello Father," Talon said curtly before turning to Flute, "That wasn't fair Flute, you knocked me over!" Flute narrowed her eyes and resumed the petting of Schmoo. 

          "Draco! Nice to see you," Hermione said sweetly standing next to Harry. Tom jumped off the train and sauntered over to them, "we haven't heard from you in a while."

          Draco nodded tersely. "I had things to take care of," he turned and walked through the barrier.

          "Hermione," Flute said tugging on her robes, "would it be okay if I came over to talk to you? Later in the summer…"

          "Of course dear," Hermione said smiling, "you are always welcome."

          "Thanks!" Flute said and ran after Talon and Draco.

          Draco opened the door of a Ministry car, Talon and Flute climbed in with Draco climbing in after them, "So children did you have a nice time at Hogwarts?"

          "I dueled with Snape, went to a ball with a fourth year, and had a concussion." Flute said smiling at him. 

          "Who is this fourth year?" Draco asked suspiciously.

          "Seth Zabini," Flute said quickly, "and I got in a fight with Tom and we are now not speaking to each other."

          "Mm hm," Draco said  turning to Talon, "And you boy? What did you do?"

          "I ate, slept, and did my homework," Talon replied shifting under Draco's eyes. 

          "That's nice," Draco said a little absentmindedly, "When we get home you will go straight to your rooms unpack, get dressed in something mildly fashionable and report back to the dining room for further instructions."

          "Why?" Flute asked without really thinking.

          Draco sighed, "Because we are having a little dinner party."

          "Who's coming?" Flute asked getting interested.

          "The Potters, the Blacks, the Zabini's, your Grandfather." Draco replied counting them off on his fingers, "and… the… Weasley's.

          "Granddaddy!" Flute exclaimed, "I need to talk to him about my Potions final, I only got a 100 on it I should have at least deserved a 102."

          "What was the highest you could get?" Draco asked.

          "A 100, but my essay's were at least 10 times longer than Melinda Zabini's and I had them in the correct format almost everyone didn't and I included extra information in the-"

          "What did you get overall?" Draco said cutting her off.

          "Perfect marks in every class," Flute said grinning at him.

          Draco turned to Talon who looked away, "And you?"

          "Perfect marks," Talon mumbled, "Except in Potions, I missed a point on the final and it threw my WHOLE grade off."

          "I'll have to talk to Snape about this." Draco said.

          "No! It was my fault I messed up one of the multiple-choice questions. I said there were 13 uses for Dragon's blood and there's only 12!" Talon yelled.

          "Father next year Seth's going to be team captain and I was wondering if you could buy me n' Talon-"

          "Already taken care of," Draco said. They arrived at the Mansion. Talon and Flute jumped out of the car and took off for a run at the Mansion. "Don't forget to unpack your bags!" Draco yelled after them.


	10. You Know You Want It

Out of the Darkness

By Trephinia Cealyn

Chapter 10 | You Know You Want It

****

**Fell in Love with a Girl:** Hmm, well they are only 11 so I think I was alright on this topic which in case you haven't noticed is pairings and amount of kissing… okay there wasn't any kissing in this… but that's okay and will more than be made up for in the others. 

**Hate to Say I Told you So: **I own Flute, Tom, Talon, Kalten, Lily, Cecilia, Landrak, Talia, and anyone else who isn't in the books. I own the plot (which there wasn't one) I own the character development (for this story) and I own my brain. You can't have it. Oh and Lisa (she made the plot for the all of the books) you can't have her she's mine and I'm keeping her under lock and key.

**The Fragile: **

Night Spirit – My love! Without you this could not be possible! NS owns Schmoo, yes Schmoo is real! He is a real kitty! For this story I am letting NS re-borrow Talon, I have given him a reusable portkey to give to NS so that he can return when I am writing chapters. Tom has also joined Talon at NS's house and Draco – gives his sexiness a glare – has taught the two how to aparate so they will be hopping back and forth between our two houses… all summer long.

Lisa – I don't think anyone understands just how much you are important to the whole making of this story, but that's okay I understand and that's all that matters right? And besides when we get this published, your name'll be right next to mine… then the world will know! We've finished one Lisa. Roughly only seven or eight left to go. I'm not going to do all the work my friend that's a lot of writing and I might get lazy. You _are _going to write some of the chapters whether you like it or not. Of course knowing that you are insecure I'll give you the less important ones to do, not that they aren't up to your ability or anything, probably because you'll refuse to do anything else. Although if you want something a little harder I have no qualms whatsoever in letting you do some of the tricker chapters we'll have along the way…

To my Readers:

          You are in for a long journey my friends. If you haven't read the Evie series I suggest you go do so know. There are a few things you need to know in there. They most likely won't come up until the last few of these or so but it can't hurt to reread them can it? 

          Also Lisa and I are working on revising the Evie's series. First we will make the plot a little more coherent and then we'll work on them chapter by chapter and work out the kinks. After we've finished them we are working on making them original and then we are going to publish the whole lot. When they get to be famous you all will have the honour of saying that you read the first, illiterate, untouched copies of it. Aren't you happy?

          So until I start on the second one farewell my readers and have a nice summer!

Love,

Trephinia – and Lisa who couldn't be here to write this L.


End file.
